Guided Training
Guided Training is the second part of the HITMAN™ prologue at the ICA Facility destination. The previous prologue is Arrival and the next prologue is Freeform Training. It is also the first mission of the game where Agent 47 has a target to eliminate. In the storyline, Guided Training follows the cinematic A Blank Slate and is followed by the cinematic He Could be Dangerous. Background story is the target of the mission.]] The mission takes place at the ICA Training Facility and is a recreation of an assassination which took place in Sydney, Australia. The target is Kalvin Ritter, also known as The Sparrow. Ritter is a master thief for hire who specializes in rare priceless art. The agent carrying out the assassination was able to sneak onto Ritter's private yacht during a social gathering and eliminate Ritter without any guest noticing. Agent 47 is now instructed to to the very same thing. At the ICA Facility, all weapons are simulated so there can't be any harm done to the training operatives. Gameplay The mission works as a guide to basically learn new players on how to play the game. Agent 47 is given instructions to follow in order to complete the mission. By following the instructions the player will step by step learn about different game mechanics and how they work. Instructions :1. Approach the gangway. :2. Infiltrate the cargo area. :3. Subdue the mechanic. :4. Conceal the body. :5. Board the yacht. :6. Locate the target. :7. Follow the target. :8. Disguise yourself as a yacht crew member. :9. Infiltrate Ritter's private deck. :10. Locate the target. :11. Man the bar. :12. Wait and observe the target. :13. Follow the target. :14. Sneak into the office. :15. Observe the meeting. :16. Equip silenced pistol. :17. Eliminate the target. :18. Disembark the yacht. :19. Breach the gate. :20. End mission. Guide Boarding the yacht is the first character you are instructed to subdue.]] You will first be told to approach the gangway where you will find out that you can not board the yacht in your current disguise (Training Gear). You will be told to infiltrate the cargo area instead. Head over to the cargo area behind you to the left and enter through the window. As soon as you enter you will be trespassing. You will be prompted to take cover behind a couple of barrels and then instructed to subdue the mechanic. You will learn about how attacks from behind make little noise compared to attacks from the front or from unsilenced weapons. After dealing with the mechanic you will be instructed to conceal the body. You can drag it into the nearby bathroom to hide it and before you move on to the next instruction, boarding the yacht, make sure to put on the mechanic's disguise. When you head towards the yacht's side entrance you will be informed that some targets that are marked with a white dot above their heads will find you suspicious and will notice who you are if they see you. The mechanic here will never turn around so simply walk straight past him and up the stairs in the far right corner. Waiting for the right moment is talking to Terry Norfolk.]] As you reach the stair you will be instructed to locate the target. You will also learn about using Instinct Mode. When you reach the target, Kalvin Ritter, you will be instructed to follow him. When Ritter starts walking up some stairs you will notice that you are not allowed up there while wearing a mechanic's disguise. You will be instructed to disguise yourself as a yacht crew member instead. You will specifically be guided to the yacht's kitchen. You will be teached about how blunt objects will knock people out without killing them and that bodies should be hidden if possible. Pick up the Wrench on the table infront of you and follow the instructions on how to throw it at the crew member. Next put his disguise on and follow the instructions on how to drag his body and hide it in the freezer. You are now allowed upstairs access and will be instructed to infiltrate Ritter's private deck. Head back to the stairs while wearing the Yacht Crew disguise and you can now go up without trespassing. Once up you will again be instructed to locate the target. You will be informed that Ritter knows his crew members and that you need to blend in by working at the bar. After blending in, wait and observe the target as he talks to Terry Norfolk. The assassination being assassinated with the silenced pistol right behind Norfolks back.]] After following Ritter and Norfolk to the office you will notice that you are not allowed to enter the room since you are a Yacht Crew member. You will be instructed to sneak into the office instead through a window. Once you have located the window and jumped inside you will be informed about autosave and manual save. You will be prompted to take cover by the wall and then instructed to observe the meeting. Listen to the conversation for a few seconds and you will be instructed to equip your silenced pistol. Once you have the weapon in your hand you will be instructed to eliminate the target and informed on how to aim with and shoot with the weapon. After killing him you will be instructed to disembark the yacht. Head downstairs again and walk towards the gangway. You will be informed that the crew member standing at the bottom of the ramp will notice you and that you need to find another escape route. You will be guided towards the stairs right behind you, which leads down to the lower deck. Once down the stairs you should be careful of a yacht security guard who will become suspicious of you if he sees you. Keep following the path the game prompts you to follow until you are instructed to breach the gate. When you reach the gate you will notice that it is locked but will be informed that a Crowbar can be used to break it open. A crowbar can be found right behind you ontop of a box. Simply pick it up and break the gate open. Now all you have to do is to run over to the car in order to end the mission. Disguises Bodyguard.png|Bodyguard|link=Bodyguard Mechanic2.png|Mechanic (outfit)|link=Mechanic Terry Norfolk 47.png|Terry Norfolk|link=Terry Norfolk (disguise) Traininggear.png|Training Gear|link=Training Gear Yacht Crew.png|Yacht Crew (outfit)|link=Yacht Crew Yachtsecurity.png|Yacht Security (outfit)|link=Yacht Security Weapons *Bartoli 75R *Bust *Crowbar *Fiber Wire (already in inventory) *Fire Extinguisher *Hammer *ICA19 (already in inventory) *Wrench Characters plays an important role in giving Agent 47 a chance to take out the target.]] :See also: List of ICA Facility characters The mission involves a number of characters on the yacht and nearby. The main one is of course the target Kalvin Ritter. Another character playing an important role is Terry Norfolk who will be present in the room at the same time as you assassinate Ritter. The first person you subdue is the mechanic Ewan Roberts. The mechanic at the side entrance who is able to recognise you is Ben Finch. The yacht crew member in the kitchen which you are instructed to knock out is James Potts. Map Yachtlevel0.png|Level 0 Yachtlevel1.png|Level 1 Yachtlevel2.png|Level 2 Yachtlevel3.png|Level 3